Sue Thomas iPod Challenge
by Creek-IB-08
Summary: A quick iPod challenge to help me through writer's block. Nothing spectacular, but they are fun so I hope you read them.


_AN - I'm still trying to work through some writer's block on a couple of stories I have so ... I started doing a series of iPod challenges. This makes my 5th total (first for Sue Thomas). I love the show and hope that I did the characters justice with this. So without further ramblings - enjoy._

_**Show: Sue Thomas**_

**Don't Let It End – Styx – 4:54**

He had too much pride to say anything when she first confronted him about his affair. He didn't know how she had found out, but at the time, that wasn't important. It was a relatively quick and easy break up, as far as those go. She walked out and that was that. Except that they still worked together and had to see each other all the time. Not to mention that they had the same friends and would run into the other outside of work. It was about two weeks later when he first realized how much he missed her. Still, Myles Leland the Third was a proud man and it took quite a while to convince himself to ask Lucy for a second chance. When he did, all he could come up with, really, was, "Don't let it end … not this way". He was stopped cold, however, when she reminded him that he was the one who had ended it when he had stepped out on her and that there was going to be no second chance for them.

**When Two Worlds Drift Apart – Cliff Richard – 4:14**

When Sue and David's official break up occurred; Lucy and Tara insisted on a girls' night to help her through it. Jack, Bobby, and D were characteristically supportive and even Myles seemed to slack off on the barbs for a few days. They all expected her to be sad or angry or something, but she wasn't. In all reality, it didn't seem so bad at all. There was no one to blame. They had simply drifted apart, and when they had both realized how distant they had become, they had both decided that it was time to make official what had happened long ago. It was good while it lasted. They had had fun and made each other happy for a time. But, they still had their memories and could still be friends. There was no animosity between the former couple, just … space.

**Hard to Say I'm Sorry – Chicago – 5:06**

They had been going through a rough patch lately. D and Donna just couldn't seem to talk without arguing. He didn't tell her much about work and he was always at work. They had been married for over ten years and sometimes it felt that they were living two separate lives under the same roof. He had his work and friends that he hung out with. She had the kids and house work and her friends. They still loved each other deeply, that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was that there seemed to be an unbreakable barrier between them, and they both hated it. Still, it was hard for either to apologize because they hadn't really done anything wrong. Still, D had made up his mind to fix his relationship. After everything they had been through … raising two children, losing a third, … stalkers and getting shot and blown up … he couldn't risk losing her now. He had a special evening planed for the twp of them. A real dinner out at a nice restaurant, and dancing, and an apology for being so distant.

**Can't Fight This Feeling – 4:49**

He had noticed long before Jessica came back into his life that he had developed real feelings for Sue. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. He told himself that it was because they work together or because there were regulations against it, but the truth was that he was afraid. He was afraid she wouldn't return his feelings. He had thought he had all the time in the world. After all, she wasn't going anywhere. She had fought hard to get where she was. Then he heard that she was moving to New York and his world came crashing down around him. He thought he had lost his chance. In fact, he was certain of it. Even if he told her now and she lo – liked him back, she was leaving and they didn't stand a chance. But she was staying. She had turned down the promotion in New York and now he had his second chance, he just had to take the leap. He couldn't fight his feelings anymore. He had to tell her how he felt, once and for all. He didn't care what it took, he was going to confront her with it tonight. He had run out of excuses and wasn't going to sit around and wait any longer. Maybe they could make their undercover life as a married couple in suburbia a reality.

**If She Would Have Been Faithful – Chicago – 3:52**

Not many knew the real reason he had broken up with Ally. At the time, it had been more a matter of pride than anything else. Besides, they had had an on again off again thing for years now and the split was not necessarily unexpected by his friends. The reason that he couldn't bring himself to share was that she had been cheating on him. At the time, he had been crushed. Well, not crushed exactly, but it had hurt and been a blow to his ego. Now though, he felt that he owed her a thank you. Most would find that odd, but it had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Before his heart attack, things had been developing between him and Sue. After the break up, Sue had been there for him, no questions asked. And one thing had led to another and they had finally acted on their feelings. Thinking about it, had Ally been faithful, he probably would have missed out in this wonderful thing he now had with Sue.

**One – Three Dog Night – 3:03**

This really wasn't Bobby Mannning. It couldn't be. Bobby Manning was not the type of guy to sit around and pine for a woman. But that was before. Before he had met Darcy D'Angelo, before he had fallen for her, before she had broken his heart by telling him that she wanted to go to LA alone. Now he was a different man. Sure he was still charming and jovial, but under the façade of normality, he was lonely and depressed. He didn't take pleasure in dating randomly anymore or picking girls up in bars. And he had successfully ended any chance of anything he may have had with Tara before Darcy had dropped her bombshell.

**Be Good to Yourself – Journey – 3:52**

Amanda was doing a project for school that required she ask her role model for a piece of advice. Obviously, she went straight to Sue Thomas. After all, who could be a better role model for a young deaf girl than a woman who was also deaf, but had turned that into an advantage and job at the FBI? So she asked for the best advice Sue could give. Sue thought for a couple of minutes until a smile worked itself across her face. Finally she signed "Be good to yourself!" The younger girl looked questioningly at her waiting for an explanation. "People will not always see you for the qualities and skills you have. They will not always treat you fairly because of your disability. But you have to be good to yourself when nobody else will. You have to believe in yourself and that you can do whatever you set your mind to." Amanda smiled then too. She knew Sue was the right person to ask.

**Rambling Man – Allman Brothers – 4:49**

Bobby Manning wasn't much for planning or looking ahead. He was more of a rambling man. He did whatever he got the inkling to do, except gambling. He had, with the help of his good friend Jack, gotten over both his addiction to gambling and his recent relapse due to the case they had worked. Well, not gotten over exactly. He would always have the draw to gamble, poker mostly, but he had learned that if he tried, he could avoid and resist those urges. He was not one for commitment either. At least, not until recently. Before, he was more of the kind to have a string of short term, shallow relationships, if they could even be called that. He was a charming man with an accent that generally made women melt, and he used both to his advantage. He didn't like being tied down to anyone. Then Darcy had come along, and he had gradually changed. The changes had been so gradual, that he hadn't noticed them occurring. But one day he realized that he was in a committed relationship and had left his rambling days behind him happily.

**Wake up Little Susie – The Everly Brothers – 2:03**

Jack was confused when he first awoke. He had a crick in his neck and a decided pressure on his shoulder, not to mention that his left arm was asleep. Looking down he saw a beautiful sight – a sleeping Sue Thomas. She had come over for dinner and a movie, and apparently they had fallen asleep. He could just see Lucy's smug smile the next morning when she found out. And all the teasing they would have to endure from Bobby and D especially. Sighing deeply, he shook her shoulder gently. "Wake up Sue. It's 4:00." Then he remembered, she couldn't hear him anyway. Laughing at himself, he decided that they would already have to deal with plenty of ribbing from the team, it couldn't hurt to just let her sleep. Shifting so they could both sleep more comfortably, he simply closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

**I'm not Supposed to Love You Anymore – Bryan White – 3:44**

It was hard to believe that their relationship was over. She had asked him to go to LA with her, and he had said he needed time to think about it. This was a big step, leaving his job and friends and life to move across the country with her. When had finally made his decision, to go with her, he couldn't wait to tell her. But by then, she had changed her mind. She said that she felt this was something she had to do on her own. So he had allowed her to go, alone. His heart had been screaming out for him to say anything, but instead he had fought back the tears and told her he understood. Now he wasn't sure how he was supposed to just stop loving her. His friends were sympathetic, for the most part. A few, Myles, told him he was lucky – he was now free to play the field again. They just didn't understand. He couldn't just stop loving her.

**Everything I Didn't Say – Jim van Fleet – 3:58**

It about killed him every time she or Lucy or Tara mentioned her new boyfriend. The swooned over how sweet and romantic and perfect this dog park guy was. Couldn't she see that he was in love with her? Apparently not. Apparently he had hidden his feelings a lot better than he had thought. He could have sworn that they were written plain as day across his face when he would catch himself just staring at her when he should be working. Jack guessed he couldn't really blame either of them. After all, he had never said how he felt aloud, not really anyway. What he had said on their pretend dates and while they were pretending to be married had been true, but she hadn't known. Unfortunately, her deafness meant that she missed the intonations to his voice that most would catch. He really couldn't blame the dog park guy for stealing her away. David, was that his name, had simply said what he felt. What they both felt. It killed him to see her so head over heels for another guy simply because he had never given voice to his thoughts.

**Tonight the Heartache's on Me – Dixie Chicks – 3:26**

She was surprised t5o say the least when she saw the two of them walk into the bar. She had met the new woman in Jack's life, of course, but back then she had only been a 'friend from work'. She knew better though. She saw them holding hands when she first walked in the hospital room way back then. That had been why she had made her entrance so loud. This Sue that he was with now really was sweet, and everybody seemed to like her, but that only made things worse. Tonight she was going to have to get drunk. She watched them across the room and she could feel her heart breaking a little more with each tender touch they shared. Somewhat bitterly she thought that soon enough this new woman would be where she was, when Jack had moved on. But she knew she was only fooling herself. What they had seemed to be the real thing, something she and he never had.


End file.
